The objectives of the proposed Center for Studies of Host Response to Cancer Therapy are two-fold: (1) to help a group of promising new or early-stage investigators with a common research focus on host response to cancer therapy establish themselves as productive, independent scientists; and (2) to form a self-sustaining center within our institution dedicated to research on host response to cancer therapy. The ultimate goal of this effort is to create a vibrant, synergistic research environment to comprehensively address the mechanisms of short- and long-term side effects after cancer therapy and to develop effective strategies to prevent, mitigate, or treat such side effects. Within this COBRE, the Administrative and Scientific Development Core (Core A) will provide the necessary infrastructure to accomplish these objectives. Specifically, Core A will provide fiscal and organizational support for the Center by providing an efficient, integrated administrative infrastructure for the COBRE Center (Aim 1); accelerating scientific growth through faculty development and mentoring (Aim 2); and expanding and advancing the Center toward self-sustainability (Aim 3). Core A relies on a team of experienced mentors, Internal and External Advisory Committees, and a seasoned administrative team under the leadership of the Center Director to guide four Project Leaders with a focus on the Center?s common theme toward independent research careers. The Core?s leadership team will develop a ?pipeline? of new Project Leaders to replace those who successfully compete for R01-level research support and, thus, graduate from COBRE support. Moreover, Core A also will assume responsibility for training new mentors; initiate a Distinguished Lecturer Series to attract new scientists to the field; provide pilot funds for collaborative research to address the central scientific theme; oversee the other Center cores; and perform periodic evaluation of the Center and its projects and cores. Successful operation of Core A will enable the Center to achieve the following milestones within the initial 5 years of funding: two or more Project Leaders successfully competing for R01-level funding; two to four new or early-stage investigators added to the Center; two to four new mentors added (including Project Leaders recently graduated from COBRE support); and at least 25 manuscripts accepted for publication or published in reputable peer-reviewed journals.